Father's day
by lexjl
Summary: Another Will, JJ, Henry story. I made up Kendall, JJ's daughter. Better summary inside


**I don't own any CM characters. I made up Kendall after re-watching season 1 of CM, because at the time JJ was under used. I wanted her to have some kind of life. I might write more with Kendall. Hope you enjoy.**

JJ was tucking Kendall into bed, while Will put Henry to bed. They had all had a long couple of days between the robbery and the wedding everyone was tired.

"Momma" Kendall

"Yes, baby girl." JJ answered.

"You have the same last name as daddy now right?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, since the wedding." JJ trying to figure out where this was going.

"When do I get too?" Kendall

"You want to change your last name?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I want my last name to be the same too." Kendall

"I'll see what I can do. But let's surprise daddy with this." JJ

"Okay" Kendall as she was yawning.

JJ sat on the bed watching her daughter fall asleep. Kendall was only four months old when JJ met Will and six months old when he met her. JJ believed that he fell in love with Kendall before her; Will is the only father she's known and as far as they both were concerned she was his. Even at the wedding, she heard both Kevin and Beth talk about it was funny that Henry looked like JJ and Kendall look like Will, she had laughed about it.

/

"Hotch, you're still a lawyer right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah" confused.

"Can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure." Hotch still confused.

"I want Will to adopt Kendall; I guess make everything completely official. Can you draw up the papers?" JJ told him.

"Yeah, the only problem I would see with it is if Chris's name is on her birth certificate." Hotch, no one brought Chris up and he hated doing it now.

"It's not. She has my last name; Chris doesn't existence when it comes to her." JJ told him.

"Okay, I can have them drawn up in a couple of weeks." Hotch

"Anyway, it can be done before Father's Day." JJ smiling.

/

Father's day

JJ had gotten up early to help the kids make Will breakfast, although he was up he knew to stay in bed until Kendall and Henry came and got him.

"Okay you two go wake up daddy." JJ told them.

She laughed as she watched them run down the hall, they were just a little under two years apart, but Henry was almost as tall as Kendall. She followed behind them.

"Daddy wake up!" Henry yelled.

"Yeah it's Daddy Day." Kendall

They were both climbing on the bed.

"It is. Are you sure Princess?" Will asked with a smile.

"Yes." Kendall

"Momma told us." Henry finished.

"She did. What are we doing today then?" Will tickling both of his kids.

"We made breakfast." Henry laughing.

"And then we're going somewhere special." Kendall laughing harder.

"Where too?" Will

"Momma won't tell us." Henry

Will looked up at JJ in the doorway.

"Like, I would tell those two. Neither of them can keep a secret." JJ

"Daddy, your food is getting cold." Kendall

"Okay, let's go eat." Will

JJ watched and smiled at her family.

/

In the dining room.

Both of the kids had cards they had made for Father's day, JJ had bought one and signed all their names.

"This is really good." Will taking the last bite of his cheesy grits.

"Momma helped." Kendall

"But we got to pick" Henry told Will.

"You all did a good job." Will

"If everyone is done, we need to go change." JJ announced.

"How do we know what to wear if we don't know where we're goin?" Will

"Kendall, Henry your clothes are on your bed. Please change into those only." JJ

"Okay." Kendall and Henry running down the hall.

"Cher, you have all this planned." Will

"Yes and I have your clothes picked out too." JJ smiling.

"We should change, before they get done." Will

When JJ told Dave what she was planning on doing, he had helped her get a private park for the day.

/

At the park

"Wow Jen, this is great." Will as they watched the kids play on the equipment.

"Yeah, not too bad of a day." JJ smiling to herself.

"I think someone is tired." Will looking at Henry laying on the slide.

"Can you get him? Kendall and I need to do something." JJ

"Jen, what else do you have planned?" Will

"You'll have to see. Kendall come here for a minute." JJ smiling at Will.

"Yes, Momma." Kendall

"Can you help me? While daddy gets Henry." JJ

"Yes." as she walked with JJ to the car.

/

At the car.

"Kendall, do you remember asking me when you get to change your last name?" JJ asked.

"Yes, you said not to tell daddy yet." Kendall

"Do you still want your last name changed?" JJ

"Yes, can we tell daddy now?" Kendall

"Yeah, it's another present for him." JJ as she pulled out the box.

"Why is it a present?" Kendall

"Because daddy has loved you from the first time he saw you." JJ told Kendall with tears in her eyes.

Kendall was confused, but she smiled at JJ.

/

"What are my two girls up to?" Will seeing the box Kendall was carrying.

"Kendall and I have another present for you." JJ

Will looked at down at Henry, slightly confused by JJ words.

"Tell daddy what you asked me, after the wedding." JJ looked down at Kendall who was sitting on her lap still holding the box.

"I asked momma when my last name got to change too." Kendall looking at Will.

"Your last name." Will

"Yes, mine changed when we got married." JJ, she looked like she was going to cry.

"And now everyone's is the same but mine." Kendall in a whisper.

Will didn't know what to say, Kendall was his daughter, no matter what any DNA test said and JJ knew he felt that way.

"Give daddy the box." JJ told Kendall.

"Okay." Kendall handing Will the box.

Will pulled the lid off the box, seeing the paper work. The only words that caught his attention were **Official Adopotion Petition **he looked up at JJ.

"I had Hotch put it together." JJ smiling.

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Will

"Momma said it was a present because you loved me from the first time you saw me" Kendall told Will, she was still confused.

Will moved over next to JJ putting his arms around both his wife and his daughter.

"Your momma is right, I have loved both of you since the first time I seen both of you." He kissed JJ.

"Ewe" Kendall looking up.

"I hope you think that until you're thirty." Will told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think she's ready for a nap too." JJ watching Kendall try to keep her eyes open.

"Happy Daddy's Day." Kendall looking at Will.

"This has been the best Daddy Day ever" he replied as he was smiling at Kendall.

JJ smiled at him "I'm glad you think that, I have been nervous all day."

"Cher, why?" Will

JJ looked down at Kendall "I'm not sure, until she asked me I hadn't even thought about it. We both know that I think of her as yours no different than Henry. I just started getting nervous."

"I love all three of you and your right I love her just as much as Henry. She's mine."

FIN


End file.
